


Day 1 - Flirting

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Competence is sexy.
Relationships: The Mariner/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 1 - Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Acid Test.

Zoe's supposed to be up here clearing her head after the Institute, getting someone else their baby back before the kid's unrecognizable with age. _Somebody_ ought to get a happy fucking ending. And instead she's standing here watching The Mariner repair the hull and thinking about an entirely different kind of happy fucking ending.

Nick's busy at Arcadia anyway, so Zoe only mulls it over for a couple more minutes before deciding _hell yeah, let's try this_.

She pulls off her helmet -- only fair to give her advance warning what's under there -- and tucks it under her arm. When the Mariner stops to switch tools, Zoe says, "I love a gal who knows her way around an arc welder."

The Mariner is clearly startled. She blinks a few times and then rolls her eyes and tells Zoe to stop blowing smoke up her sails. For the sake of her pride, Zoe decides to assume that the Mariner isn't much for flirting, which is fine. She can just go get the set of tools she needs from the tannery.

When she returns the next day, case in hand, The Mariner turns a wicked grin on her. "I'm not surprised this time, so --" she knocks on the case -- "which of these gets you out of that armor?"

Zoe lights up. "All _you_ need is the word _please_."


End file.
